


The End Of Us

by dspectabilis



Series: Be My Valentine [3]
Category: History - Michael Jackson (Music Video), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attraction, Break Up, Concerts, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, HIStory Era (Michael Jackson), HIStory MJ, HIStory Michael, HIStory! MJ, HIStory! Michael, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, OTP Feels, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: Let's talk about the issues in our relationship, shall we?
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Series: Be My Valentine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618375
Kudos: 2





	The End Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Third upload for Be My Valentine Series.
> 
> February 03, 2020

I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly. I stared at the white ceiling, trying to recover from my long and tiring sleep.

I feel empty.

I am here. He is here. 

But it is still empty.

Empty.

I didn't cry but my eyes are swollen and red. I don't know why. Maybe it's because of the true emotions that I'm trying to hide. I don't want to hurt him but it's not working anymore.

I glanced at my left and there he is, sleeping peacefully. His curls are messing with his face. His mouth is partly open. His eyes are shut. 

He looks like an angel. 

His facial features are so soft that you just want to stare at him in your whole lifetime. A soft snore is coming out from him too. 

I'm sure he's tired. Tired from being the most famous person in the world.

Yeah.

That person is my boyfriend for five years now.

He is the best.

Best person. Best boyfriend. 

For them, he is Michael Jackson, the King of Pop. But for me, he's just Michael.

My Michael...

I'm not asking more from him. He got it all. He's treating me like a queen, literally and figuratively. He can give me everything.

  
Everything except his time.

His precious time.

I felt the cold breeze all over my naked body. Not the coldness in my heart. Just the cold breeze from the morning sun. 

The soreness in my core is sending tingling sensations in my system. I remembered what happened last night. We shared a love that only the two of us can understand.

His kisses and his touches never fail to bring me in different dimension. He makes me feel that I am loved, that he loves me. He makes sure that his every thrust is sending me over the moon.

I stared at him again and his nose scrunched a little but he's still asleep. I felt the warm liquid escaped from my eyes and I didn't bother to wipe it. I faced the other side of the bed, away from him.

He's the love of my life. I love him too much that it hurts. I vowed to myself that I'll do anything just to be the best person for him. I'll try to adapt and keep up from everything because I'm not dating just a guy.

He's Michael Jackson.

I'm a nobody.

I'm living my life being a laboratory researcher and at the same time, finishing my master's degree. 

Then, I met him.

He payed a surprise visit at an orphanage where I'm volunteering and doing outreach activities. It's just one of the orphanages and children's hospitals that I love to visit. The timing is great and the rest is history.

I cannot hold my tears any longer. I love him so much and I don't wanna leave him. But there's also a side of me that I need to be free from him so I can focus on myself. I'm like a prisoner in my own home.

"Baby?" I heard his hoarse voice and felt his arm around my body.

I didn't answer. I didn't budge at his touch. My tears continued to flow. It is too much that I can't control my sobs anymore.

"Are you..." He whispered. "Are you crying? Baby?" I can imagine the concern on his face as he rested his weight on his elbow so he can take a better look at me.

"Michael..." I tried to use my normal voice but the tears are messing with it. "Don't mind me. I'm okay."

"You're crying. How is that okay?" His sweet voice remained calm but I knew very well that he's not.

"Just cuddle me. Is that okay?" I requested because that's what I needed right now. 

His hugs... His warmth...

His presence can give me the comfort and the protection I needed but at the same time, he's also the reason why I have this huge boulder in my heart.

"Tell me what's wrong..." He whispered after a long silence of cuddling. He showered my neck and my shoulder with some kisses.

I remained silent. I can't stop my tears from running. My heart is so heavy that it wants to explode out of my chest.

"I hate to see you like this, baby." He added and snuggled me closer. "Why are you crying? Did something happen?" 

I breathed sharply to control my system but I failed. I closed my eyes and grabbed my hand which was intertwined with Michael's. I wiped my tears but I need to let this out. I covered my face with my palms and cried uncontrollably.

"Hey..." Michael muttered. His voice is full of concern and worriness. "Come here, baby. Come here." He comforted and hugged me closer to him.

I have no choice but to let out my cries especially when I found myself snuggled on his neck and his arms are all over me.

"Sshhh..." He hummed as he kissed the top of my head. "It's okay. Let it out..."

"I'm sorry..." I apologized to him and felt very bad about what I'm feeling right now. "I'm sorry, Michael."

"It's happening again huh?" He said.

I bit my bottom lip when I heard his reaction. That's not the reaction I'm expecting.

"It's me. I'm the reason why you're crying. I hurt you again, didn't I?" His low and deep voice filled my ears. The calmness is still there but based from his heartbeats? I don't know exactly what he's feeling right now.

"Say it." He whispered to me. "Say it."

"Michael, please don't do this..." I pleaded and my tears continued to escape from my eyes.

"Are we breaking up?" He sighed.

Yes? No? I don't know anymore! No break ups. Please!

I freed myself from his embrace and sat up, still covering my nakedness under the sheets.

"I'm not numb. I have a heart too, baby." He said. His naked body is still lying on the bed under the sheets but I'm feeling his gazes piercing through my back.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Michael." I said as I'm trying to control my sobs. "You came back last night as if nothing happened. You were gone for one week. In those days, I don't even know where you are or what's your business. I can't contact you. I can't reach your bodyguard, your manager..." I said to him with honesty. I didn't even bother to glance at him. "Then I heard on the news that you're on the other side of the world. You were gone and I don't know anything."

"I want to say, I miss you. I want you to know that I love you. I want to hear your stories, how your day went. I want to share what happened to me the whole day." I sobbed. "I just wanna hear your voice, Michael."

  
"I'm sorry." He muttered and I just shook my head.

"It's not your fault. This is you. This is your life." I whispered. "This is your life even before you met me. I tried my best to adjust with this lifestyle because I know how hard it is for you. I sacrificed everything. I know, that in this world, I need to be patient because your world is different."

"Hannah..." He said and I felt his presence behind me. He hugged me tightly and his face settled at the crook of my neck.

"I know that I can't be with you all the time and I appreciate all your efforts just to be with me. Thank you for loving me, Michael."

"I love you so much..." His voice cracked and I felt his tears on my skin.

"I love you too, Michael." I answered sincerely. "I love you so much that it hurts."

My voice became shaky and my eyes became waterfalls again.

"It's not working anymore, Michael." I added. "I am trying but it is too much. This is too much."

"Baby, we're in this for five years now. We can't just give up. Please, baby. Don't give up on me." He cupped my face so I can meet his teary gazes. "Hannah..."

"I don't know if I can take it. We're always like this. You are always travelling, you're doing your job. I'm stuck here, doing my job too. Then you'll come home and we're going to meet under these sheets because that can simply solve all our problems." I gestured, pertaining to what we've done last night. "It's always like that. It's a routine."

"We'll do something about it, okay?" He tucked my hair behind my ear. His comforting eyes seek mine. 

"I'm sorry if I made you feel this way. I love you. I just wanted what's best for us. I'm sorry if I'm dragging you in this toxic life." He breathed and I let my forehead rested on his. 

"You're my everything, Hannah. You're the reason why I'm still here. Thank you for helping me in my own problems. Because of you, I can sleep peacefully at night." He whispered sincerely before giving me a peck on my lips. 

"I always have a good reason to come home. I'm always looking forward for it. Because you're here, waiting for me."

"I never thought that I'll find a love like this. I always believe that I'll live alone forever but you came into my life. You gave colors to my lonely heart. I love you, Hannah. Let's try again. Let's make this work. Please..." He pleaded and our own tears never stopped from running.

"I don't know, Michael..." I muttered. "I don't know what to do..."

I love him so much.

I can't do it.

My heart can't take it.

I can't take it.

"You want some time off?" He asked me, his eyes are staring right through me as he continued to caress my cheeks. 

"I can give you that time and space you need if that's what you want." He arched his brows at me, hoping that it'll work. 

"Or maybe I can cancel all my meetings, rehearsals... or recordings. Everything. We'll run away from here. Let's go somewhere else. A vacation?" He said and held my hand before he rested it on his chest. The loud beatings of his heart is saying all the things I needed to hear.

"No..." I opposed. "Don't do that, baby. You have a strict schedule, a contract. We'll find our own time, okay?"

"So..." He sighed. "We'll take some time off?" His sad eyes found mine, ignoring my concerns about his work.

"Maybe..." I answered, unsure. "I need to breathe. You need to breathe."

"But you'll be back, right? You'll come home to me..." He closed his eyes as he pulled me into a tight hug. "Am I enough? Enough reason for you to come back? Something I'll hold on to?"

"More than enough, Michael." I muttered before I pulled away from his hug so I can wipe his tears and caress his cheeks.

"You're more than enough. You're my everything too." I said and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Hannah..."

"I love you, Michael..."

We shared another passionate kiss and just like that. All my worries are slowly fading away. I can't leave this man. I love him so much that I will really do anything just to make this relationship work. I thought, breaking up with him is the answer but thankfully, it's not. 

We're stronger together. Five years is five years. We're more than that.

"So, it's not the end of us?" He asked with a small smile on his face. His eyes twinkled with hope.

"Hopefully, not." I laughed and he giggled too. 

Seeing him happy is my most prized possession. I'll trade anything just to see that beautiful smile of his. It's priceless. It's contagious. That smile alone assured me that everything is gonna be okay.

"I'm enough, you said." His lovely doe eyes seek mine and he brushed our noses together. "But I'll give you another reason..."

"What?" I asked when he stayed silent, without any plans to finish his sentence.

He kissed me again and smiled. "Wait here." He whispered.

He get off from the bed, without bothering to cover his nakedness as he marched his way to his walk-in closet. I remained resting on the bed, still naked, waiting for him patiently.

Then he's back, with a huge grin on his face. I tried to focus on his face only because his everything is quite distracting and will cause me to lose my focus.

He kissed my cheek as he snuggled close to me. He's holding something but I don't know what it is because his large hand can keep it well.

"Come back to me as soon as possible. Don't be too long..." He said while he's showering my neck with his kisses that tickles me.

"Hey, stop!" I giggled and tried to push him away. "Try shaving first." I teased him.

"That's not what you said last night." He wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk and I can't help but to blush. He just chuckled.

"I hate you..." I pouted and he just kissed me again.

"I know, honey. I love you too." He giggled.

"Anyway, my tour will start very soon and I already tried my outfits. I want you to be with me well, as many concert dates as you can." He said and I just smiled. "I can't wait for you to see me in my gold pants." He smirked.

"Gold pants?!" I said in surprise. "You'll wear gold pants? That's ridiculous." I furrowed my brows at him.

Can he just wear his usual black tight pants? That makes me really happy.

"Oh, baby." He laughed. "I swear you'll gonna love it."

"Mmm..." I hummed and let him kiss me anywhere he wants. "Hey!" I yelled when he picked me up so I'm straddling on top of him.

The feeling of his erection poking at my entrance is really distracting me.

"Marry me." He whispered while kissing me and he said what?

"What?!" I questioned him with knitted eyebrows but he just chuckled and kissed my jawline.

"I said, marry me. You heard me, clearly." 

Ha! Very sassy!

"Whatever, Michael." I rolled my eyes at him because it's not the first time he became vocal about marriage. He loves talking about that. And kids. And family.

"I'm serious." He said and I met his gazes. 

Yeah, he's serious.

"I'll give you another reason to stay with me forever." He said and showed me a red velvet box.

He opened it and revealed a silver band with small sparkling stones all over it. No big cuts. Just the way I love it.

"Michael..." I gasped in surprise. No way! He's not doing it!

"I can see my future with you, Hannah. It's very, very clear. Kids... Family... Everything. I'm honored to be your husband. Only if you'll say yes. Marry me, Hannah. Marry me."

Okay... This thing really turned 360 huh? From supposed to be a break up moment to his marriage proposal. Wow. It jumped!

"Hannah, still with me?" He laughed and bursted my own bubble. Tears started to run down on my face again.

"Yes!" I yelled. "Oh my God. Yes, Michael. I'll marry you." I answered with excitement and initiated a kiss.

Damn, I really love this guy.

"I love you, Hannah." He breathed again as he slipped the ring to my finger. 

"It's beautiful." I said, admiring the ring. "I love you too, Michael..." I breathed to him when I met his gazes. "I can't leave you like that. I just can't. I love you so much."

"I know..." He whispered. "We'll make this work, okay? We're going to fix this."

He smiled at me and I already knew that the future will be colorful. We shared a sweet kiss before we crawled our way back under the sheets.

I told you, we're stronger.

Michael and I are stronger together.

We're engaged.

We're getting married.

It's not the end of us.

It's only the beginning of another chapter in our lives.


End file.
